Cigarette anyone?
by Colour-chan
Summary: YAOI: What if Harry never needed to wake up from the 'Golden Boy' dream? What if he had never been dreaming, and his eyes had been open from day one? Features Harry with bad habits, a bad attitude, and a bad, bad, attraction for trouble.
1. Forgetting

OMG HELLO PEOPLE! : D another goddamn stories. I seem to have loadssss of plot bunnies but very few bite-your-ass-to-make-you-get-on-with-the-next-chapter bunnies. Sorry about that!! If you're worried please read my profile, I left a message for you all ^^

Anyway I read a few stories where Harry is already a bit different...so I thought. What the hell let me have a go! ^^

Warning: YAOI (as usual) pretty much straight away!!! A little graphic so IT'S BEDTIME FOR THE KIDDIES. Don't read if you don't like it goddamnit!! Themes of drinking and smoking problems, possibly drugs later, but not sure yet. Swearing and insomnia too, not that they really need a warning.

Disclaimer; of course I don't bloody own it, else I sure as hell wouldn't be sat here!!! (Although if I was J.K I would probably still write and read FF )

So on with the story!!!.....

* * *

Harry sat resting his head on the bar top, his left hand nursing a mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels. The thumping beat of the music was making the bar top vibrate, not something Harry appreciated at this particular moment in time. There was a chuckle and Harry twisted his head forcing open one eye and glancing up. Alex, resident barman, grinned down at him.

"Alright there Ri?" he asked. Harry groaned and mumbled something incoherently. Alex laughed again. "Fucks sake kid, go home already," he said shaking his head at the young teen. Harry forced his head up and rolled his eyes at the much older barman.

"N't yet 'lexy" he slurred "I ain't foun' anyone to fuck me int' oblivion yet." He grinned up at the older man, who sighed shaking his head.

"It's your call Ri," he said and headed off down the other end of the bar to serve other customers.

Harry James Potter age 14, nicknamed Ri by various muggle friends, was currently sat at the bar in 'senses' a muggle club in the middle of Surrey. It was two days before the new summer school term started and that bloody Headmaster had made him return to the Dursleys for the summer holidays. Harry snorted, he wouldn't have if he had known anything about Harry's life. Since he was old enough to walk Harry had been wandering the streets of Surrey alone to escape the wrath of his abusive Uncle. Purely by luck he had met people who taught him how to survive, to protect himself. They had seen to it his innocence had been lost young and he had grown up with many habits he probably wouldn't have otherwise had. However he also had a hardened resolve, an iron will and a capable talent in various martial arts, and many other skills he would not otherwise have possessed.

It had been difficult hiding his drinking and smoking habits from the adults in the middle of Hogwarts during first year but then the second hadn't been much Harry had found out that quite a lot of the kids also had habits, and were more than willing to cover for him and exchange…items for other items. Harry had made some half-decent friends for the first time in his life. The adults all expected him to be perfect golden boy though, luckily so many other things had happened nobody had really taken the time to study Harry Potter the person, just Harry Potter the legend. Harry grimaced as he thought of the things that had happened, the dreams, Quirrel, Voldemort and that damned mirror. He sighed. That mirror, it had given him a glimpse and then taken it away again. He growled and turned angrily on his chair. However the third year, that had just topped it. Sirius and Buckbeak, bloody time turner, never a moment's peace to sneak off for a drink or fag. He needed to forget. He downed the remnants of his bottle and leaving it on the counter, stood swaying precariously. He scowled and surreptitiously cast a very light sobering charm on himself, enough to allow him to walk, but not to lose that hazy feeling which was all that kept him sane nowadays.

He made his way carefully into the throng of bodies. His long loose hair sweaty and clinging to him, his clothes tight and his face not obscured by glasses, (a simple charm had taken care of them) Harry aka Ri looked good. And he knew it. He glanced left and right, he needed someone to make him forget, and he needed them now god dammit. He spotted a man dancing near the front. Shoulder length honey blonde hair in waves, lithe figure and a blink revealed chocolate eyes with flecks of amber. Harry licked his lips and made his way over.

The man glanced at him and Harry made a deliberate point to ignore the man completely. He licked his own cherry lips sensually and ran his hands through his hair stretching far enough to reveal a flat expanse of pale skin. His trousers rode low and he heard even though the thrum of the music the man's breath hitch. He smirked at him and the man's eyes narrowed. Harry moved closer and the man's eyes widened before a predatory look awoke. Harry smirked again 'got him' he thought. The man grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him in before he began grinding against him furiously. Harry sighed and a smile touched his lips. 'finally'. He let his control go and the man yanked on his arm pulling him towards the nearest rent room of the club. Harry turned to wave at Alex who rolled his eyes and mouthed 'be careful' Harry nodded and allowed the man to pull him away. Stumbled steps and furious kissing. Moans and panting. Harry groaned loudly raking his nails across the back of the man who was pressing him down into the small red couch in the room they had hurriedly rented. The man's fingers dug into his hips as he pressed forward, grinding their arousals together. Harry moaned as his head rolled against the seat, granting better access to the tongue that was doing wicked things to the soft skin behind his ear.

"Fuck." Harry groaned, thrusting helplessly under the man, eyes rolling back.

The chocolate eyed man grinned and ran two fingers over Harry's swollen lower lips. Harry opened his mouth, drawing them in, rolling his tongue over them sensuously while holding that chocolate gaze. The man moaned in the back of his throat, removing the fingers and thrusting his tongue between those still parted lips. He slipped his hand down behind Harry, teasing his opening, before sinking his finger in to the knuckle. Harry screamed out before whimpering against his lips, pressing back into the hand, needy and wanting. The fingers were removed roughly and then there was something larger in their place, driving into him in one swift and fluid motion.

He threw his head back and gritted his teeth against the blinding sensation as the other man began to thrust into him, hard and fast. The man leaned forward, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of the younger man's shoulder. Harry yelled yanking the back of the honey head, pulling him down harder. The thrusts grew wilder, deeper, and Harry was moaning incoherently now, reaching down to pump himself in time. The man's fingers were digging into him with enough force to bruise but Harry didn't care because he was hitting that spot with every stroke and he was light headed, and utterly unable to remember anything. The next thrust put him over the edge and he came hard, splattering their chests and coating his own hand. The man made a choking sound against the back of his neck and Harry felt him shudder, throbbing inside of him. Harry moaned again as his insides were coated and then lay back panting. He was utterly lethargic. Drunk out of his mind and riding so high on that unbelievable orgasm he didn't even register as his eyes slipped closed, and he fell back into blackness.

* * *

Harry groaned. Too much goddamn _light!_ He tried turning over and suddenly found himself with a serious lack of whatever it was he was lying on. He fell to the floor with a crash and swore loudly and colourfully.

"That's some mouth you got on you there," chuckled a rich voice. Harry cracked open an eye and saw the man from the night before. He groaned again and pushed himself up onto his elbows. His hair falling about his face. With some effort and a lot of willpower he sat up resting his back against the couch.

"Thanks...I think?" he muttered. The man laughed again.

"You could use a good sobering charm!" he said jokingly. Harry's eyes flew wide open and he sat up.

"Wizard?!" he said shocked. The man raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the only wizard who enjoys muggle clubs." Harry grinned sheepishly and sighed conjuring a sobering charm on himself then sorting out his clothes and hair as well. The man's eyes widened fractionally as he saw Harry achieve the spells wandlessly but he refrained from commenting.

"So..." the man said grinning lecherously and eyeing Harry up and down. "Doing anything later today?" Harry snorted.

"Maybe, depends, I haven't decided yet,"

"Well who knows, maybe I can interest you?" the man stuck his hand out and helped Harry to his feet, smirking when Harry scowled as he only came up to his shoulder.

"Don't scowl, the height thing is actually kinda hot." Harry snorted again.

"Yeah sure, whatever," he replied and the man smiled

"Name's Serou," he said holding his hand out.

"Ri," replied Harry. The man raised an eyebrow then his eyes widened and he frowned,

"Sure..." he said nodding at Harry's forehead. The glamour had come off his scar while he had passed out. Harry paused then swore colourfully again, before lunging for his wand to oblivate Serou. However, suddenly he found himself in a headlock.

"Your fast," panted Harry struggling.

"Courtesy of these werewolf genes I carry around ya know," replied Serou. Harry froze then relaxed.

"Oh thank fuck, okay you can let go now," Serou grinned and released Harry.

"Thought I was going to tell did you? That the saviour of our world is going around getting fucked by strangers?" Harry scowled and Serou laughed. "Don't worry, nobody would believe the word of a werewolf," he paused and then smiled.

"Yeah I know, I've heard stories," Harry stuck out his hand. "Well then, Harry Potter, as you obviously already know," The man shook his hand and sweatdropped looking kinda sheepish,

"Yeah well I might know that now...but I sure as hell didn't last night else I might have reconsidered. How the hell old are you anyways? Like 11?" Harry grinned before bursting into laughter.

"Underage yes, toddler no." He replied "I'm fourteen," Serou rolled his eyes,

"That makes me feel so much better," he groaned "I'm a pervert, I just fucked a fourteen year old senseless!" Harry patted him on the back.

"If it's any consolation I sure as hell won't be telling anybody!" Serou looked up and sighed

"Yeah..." he said "So...since it's a bit late for guilt what you doing for the rest of today?" Harry smiled evilly

"You can take me for ice cream if you want..." Serou closed his eyes silently counting to ten, '_I am not a paedophile'_ he repeated like a mantra in his mind. Harry cackled his way to the nearest ice cream parlour.

* * *

After a few hours Harry and Serou were utterly drunk again. Serou led Harry up to his apartment and they both collapsed on his couch.

"I have to go to school tomorrow!!" moaned Harry and Serou grunted

"That makes me feel even older!" he replied and Harry grinned into the man's shoulder. "Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you I'll be coming with you tomorrow," Serou said suddenly. Harry sat up causing his head to spin.

"You what!?" he spat out. Serou grinned ferally

"I'm the new defence against the dark arts teacher,"

* * *

Hope you liked it. ^^ seemed interesting at the time, and I like the whole Harry and the teacher thing feel free to leave comments about plot developments you'd like to see. I have idea of course but input is great. Reviews if you feel like it flamers will be used instead of my central heating 'cos it costs too much.

Keep reading and writing always

Colour-chan x.X


	2. Alarm clocks and showers

Heyo people! An update, for you. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) late as usual, so apologies. Comments about specific plot development welcome as usual, although I think I'm alright for a while.

Disclaimer: no, no and no I own nothing, not even the alarm clock. Although Serou is my creation anyone is welcome to him ;) I imagine him to act somewhat like Soubi from loveless but with a sense of humour :D I think I might give Serou glasses next chapter what do y'all think?

Warning: yaoi. Not too explicit but it's there. Child abuse, again not too explicit.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_You what!?" he spat out. Serou grinned ferally_

"_I'm the new defence against the dark arts teacher,"_

Chapter 2

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP Serou rolled over ignoring the protests of a black haired teenager and waving his arm smashed the annoying alarm clock into the nearest wall. Incoherent mumbling was coming from underneath the duvet to his left and Serou smirked before poking the lump.

"OI!" Harry shouted coming out from under the blanket, "that's harsh, and I'm ticklish," He froze taking in the evil glint in his eyes and slightly perverted smile. "SHIIIITTT!" he fell out of the bed and almost made it to the door before he was assaulted from behind. Serou tickled him until he was choking. "Ccc...cca't...goddamn...breathe!!!" he laughed tears on his cheeks. Serou let up smiling slightly at the rumpled giggling teenager.

They both looked at each other and Serou's brown eyes turned vaguely amber before he let out a somewhat feral growl and swooped down to kiss the boy. Harry moaned shifting so that Serou could deepen the kiss. Tongues warred and Harry was gasping when Serou broke the kiss. Harry suddenly smirked and arched up grinding his groin against Serou's obvious arousal. Serou hissed grinding back furiously and causing Harry to whimper and wish he hadn't been quite so hasty. Fingers explored and moans filled the air. Harry arched his back and cried out as he came, the sight causing Serou to follow him with a low moan. They both lay panting on the floor then Harry looked up and grinned.

"So professor, you gonna teach me anything useful at school?" he said his eyes glinting. Serou rolled his eyes and turned over onto his back throwing an arm across his face.

"Oh woe is me, you better stay away from me in classes else I might teach you something I probably shouldn't," he smirked. Harry laughed and then swore as he looked at the upside down alarm clock.

"Um...we should get ready else I won't make the train," Serou groaned and rolled over before standing up and stretching. Harry followed him to the bathroom and stripped to get in the shower. He swore loudly as Serou pinched his ass a lecherous grin on his face.

"Get lost! We'll never make it if you join me!" Serou laughed and pulled off his boxers,

"Oh don't worry I'm willing to take that risk…" Harry shrieked as arms encircled him from behind and moaned as he felt Serou buck against his ass.

"I thought…you didn't want…to be a…pervert…?" Harry panted between thrusts. "Shouldn't you… leave and never…come back?" he groaned arching his back. He felt Serou grin against his neck.

"I'm in a little…deep, to leave right now," he whispered punctuating his words with a vicious thrust of his hips, Harry's eyes rolled back and he screamed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Having cleaned off in the shower and dried they moved around each other getting dressed. Harry tied his hair up in a high pony tail then concentrated and shivered as the glamour rolled over making his hair look like its old messy nest. He gasped as he felt arms encircle him from behind,

"You have no idea how interesting you are, glamour's wandlessly? I can't wait to study you closely," breathed Serou in Harry's ear. Harry smirked and tipped is head letting Serou kiss him softly down his neck. Harry turned around to bite Serou's lip gently. Then he tipped his head on one side and studied the man.

"You really are hot," he sighed. Serou snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I try," he replied "Now hurry else we're going to be late for the train,". Harry turned and grabbed his wand off the bedside table.

"I'm going back to get my stuff, meet you by the town square and you can take me," he said smiling. Serou rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, see you in a minute." Harry left. Serou collapsed onto the bed and bit his lip until he drew blood.

'_Long, long dark hair, lithe body so slim, perhaps too slim. Bright, expressive emerald eyes.'_ How could he have not fallen for the boy? Serou remembered his heart hammering when he first laid eyes on Harry in the club. '_So goddamn perfect'_ Serou groaned _'The age difference is going to be a problem and the whole save-the-world-thing, not to mention my little...wolf problem.'_ he massaged his temples and sighed, things were probably going to get difficult very quickly.

How stupid was he to fall within days of having met the boy. Serou swore again and stood up before running his hands through his hair angrily and packing his things with a wave of his wand, and stalking off towards the car to pick up Harry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry whimpered as his Uncle yanked on his hair pulling him closer and plunging his tongue down his throat. Tears sprung to Harry's eyes and he squeezed his eyes shut while struggling. An image of Serou's beautiful chocolate eyes swam into Harry's mind; the eyes were full of accusation and disappointment. Fuelled by this feeling Harry struggled harder, punching his Uncle wherever he could reach, Wandless magic moved Vernon slightly off to the left and the man grunted as Harry's knee connected with his groin. Before Harry could use any magic to tie him up Vernon leant forward and threw his nephew bodily across the room. Harry's head connected with the wall and he slid down it, his vision blurry. His whole world was spinning and he felt physically sick. He dry retched before almost passing out from the pain. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his neck.

"Stupid, ungrateful bastard," came his Uncle's voice, "I'm coming back later, that'll serve you right for being out all night," His Uncles footsteps disappeared downstairs and Harry sighed in relief sitting quietly as he pulled himself together. His head hurt like HELL and he could feel a bruise forming on his left cheek. He swore, his healing magic was _shit_ wandless. He was going to have to hold quite a few glamour's for a while. He scowled and winced as it caused him pain. He hated being so weak, but it was something instinctual, he had been unable to fight against his Uncle for years and years. Now that he was able is mind seemed to deny it, and it always took him a while to get his magic to cooperate. Unfortunately a few moments were often all that was needed for his fat Uncle to beat the shit out of him.

Harry got up swiftly and with a few wandless unlocking charms exited the room along with the stuff he had gathered. He tiptoed down the stairs and to the front door. Then he grinned.

"See you Uncle I'll be back after this term!" he shouted hearing swearing and smashing as his Uncle tried running to the door.

"Boy!!!!" Harry laughed and ran full pelt out the door before apparating to a side street near the town centre. It probably wasn't wise of him to antagonise his uncle but it wasn't like he could punish him any worse than he already did. Harry grimaced as he realised he could still taste his uncle in his mouth. He conjured some water and spat on the floor. Harry checked his glamour's and made sure to wipe the blood away from his head before stepping out to find Serou.

He found him stood under the clock in the centre of the square.

"Your late," he growled causing his amber eyes to glow. "We will miss the train if you don't hurry!" Harry smiled

"Aww don't worry we'll make it!" he said trying to sound carefree. His head was throbbing like mad.

Serou narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you smell of blood?" he growled softly, Harry froze, '_fuck…I forgot he was a werewolf'_

"Smacked my head off the cupboard door while trying to get my trunk out of it!" he grinned hoping to god the guy would believe him. Serou rolled his eyes.

"Clumsy brat," he replied turning away and stalking towards…..Harry froze again. That was not a car, it was a GOD in disguise.

"Holy shit!" Harry breathed and Serou turned and grinned at him.

"Like it?" he asked smirking. Harry nodded his head in a daze.

"I…no way! It's _amazing!_" he breathed reverently stroking the bonnet. Serou eyed him and groaned softly licking his lips.

"Stroke all you want love, don't suppose you'd add in some moans for me?" he said huskily. Harry grinned and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Pervert," he replied sticking his tongue out.

"Don't remind me," Serou huffed cuffing Harry round the back of the head.

Harry's face changed from a carefree grin to pained surprise, and he collapsed. Serou's eyes widened and he stared before moving to pick the boy up.

"Well _Shit_," he murmured under his breath.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yay hope you enjoyed it. See you next chapter reviews make my pet rock smile ^^

Colour x.X


	3. mysteries all around

Rawr! Omigosh! It's been too long! I apologise as usual, I do have a valid excuse though my internet went AWOL for a whole MONTH!! Pity me! Can you even believe I have survived?? ^^ well I won't annoy you all now with this long note.

Just to say quickly as a peace offering I have updated celestial academy and a difference in com will be done in the next few days!

Warnings: Yaoi, child abuse, too many plot threads appearing ^^

I don't own anything!!!! ^^ so here you go!! Hope you enjoy it!!!

Colour x.X

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 3**

Stalking into a side street and checking the coast was clear before apparating back to his apartment, he laid Harry down on the bed before frowning. Then his eyes widened as he remembered Harry's earlier complaint '_Smacked my head off the cupboard door' _well at least that explained his fainting. Serou gently propped Harry up and searched his head for an injury as there certainly should have been if it was painful enough for the boy to faint from. He couldn't find anything. Serou frowned before a memory of Harry changing appearance in front of the bathroom mirror entered his mind, _glamours!_

He whipped out his wand and quickly muttered 'finite incantatem'. Harry's head injury was revealed and it was blatantly slightly more than a hit off a cupboard. Serou blinked to check he wasn't dreaming. He stood up and silently fetched his glasses and slipping them on his face he stalked to the bathroom and began pulling out supplies. Gauze pad, disinfectant and a cloth with a bowl of warm water. Thoughts were running through his head about how Harry could have got the injuries and he didn't like the conclusions he was coming to. Having met Harry in the bar like that was probably an obvious clue in itself. Serou sighed, he couldn't believe he had carried on seeing Harry even when he knew how old he was. If his boss ever found out….Serou winced and rubbed his temples trying not to imagine that scenario.

It was clear that Harry's home life was not ideal if his injury was anything to go by. He couldn't believe that old well meaning fool Dumbledore hadn't thought to check up on his bloody saviour. He was going to have to do something about that, but he wasn't entirely sure how, he shouldn't know Harry at all. Suddenly his phone rang. Serou reached into his pocket and snapped open a stylish slim phone holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"Serou. I hope you are on track, I will not tolerate any failure here," replied a voice with a strong American accent. Serou rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir, I can assure you I am on track and you know yourself there is _never_ any failure here." He said his British accent slipping into a southern drawl easily.

"I am glad, I expect the usual phone calls. See you in a week." The line went dead and Serou put his phone back in his pocket. His mind wandered as he thought of the work he'd have to do to catch up the two days he'd spent with Harry.

A groan from the bedroom brought him back quickly.

Harry sat up just as Serou walked in. He paused then turned to one side and threw up over the floor. Serou rolled his eyes,

"Thanks," he muttered. Harry grinned from his position hung over one side of the bed.

"Anytime." He replied before coughing. Serou walked over and swept Harry up bridal style before carrying him into the bathroom and dumping him carefully in the bath.

He put the medical supplies down next to him and looked Harry directly in the eyes.

"So…are you going to tell me exactly how you hurt your head?" he said frowning. Harry averted is eyes narrowing them irritated that he had allowed himself to faint and end up here like this. Serou sighed.

"Harry….you went home fine, came back hurt, it's not exactly hard to put together." Harry snapped his head back up then swore as he almost threw up again. Serou smiled wryly and pulled the boy sideways so he could lean against the tub. "You don't have to talk about it, but…well I assume you can gather I _really_ like you, so if I can help…" he trailed off hoping to god that the boy wouldn't reject him straight off. There was a sort of huff from Harry before he turned around scowling and kissed Serou full on the mouth. Serou grinned and did a little celebratory dance inwardly, he was a step closer to him. When they broke apart to breathe Serou made a face,

"Ew…sick," he murmured and Harry's lips twitched before they settled back in a scowl.

"I don't want to talk about it Serou…not yet, I know I feel like I've known you for ages, but it hasn't been…not really." He mumbled angrily. There was an awkward silence as Serou dressed Harry's wound. When he was finished Harry turned around again and looked at him as if trying to read his very soul.

"Look, I'm not some stupid scared kid okay? I don't really need help. Yeah I know it was stupid to not deal with my head but I was in a rush! It's not a big deal…" he trailed off at the look on Serou's face.

"Harry, I'm not going to push you, or make judgements, god knows_ I_ get enough of them. However it _is_ a big deal and you should _not_ have to deal with it." He said forcefully. Harry hung his head and looked up at him through his bangs.

"I....just always have." He whispered. Serou looked at him sadly.

"Will you let me in? If you do, I can promise to help _you_. Not the boy-who-lived but _you_. My Harry." He said softly brushing Harry's hair aside.

Harry took a breath and looking up determinedly, "No-one has ever asked me that before, so for you, I can try." Serou opened his arms, Harry nodded his head and climbed out of the bath and into Serou's arms. Serou cradled him gently against his chest and hearing the small sighs of contentment coming from the boy he smiled and ran his fingers carefully through the ebony hair.

"Do you feel less sick now?" Serou asked a few moments later.

"Only a little," Harry admitted. Serou got up picking Harry up with him and nodded when he didn't hear a protest. Carrying him into the kitchen he set him up on the counter and moved to the kettle.

"Tea, helps with everything." He said convincingly. Harry smirked.

"Sure." Serou pushed his glasses down his nose and raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see won't we?" he said adding leaves to a pot and pouring in the water.

"So…" began Harry. "What shall we do while we wait?" Serou's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Teenagers! You have a head injury Harry!" he said through chuckles.

Harry grinned and spread his legs on the counter. "Exactly, so I won't use my head this time," he smirked. Serou spluttered and coughed almost knocking the kettle off the counter. However he still moved over to Harry and ran his hand up his thigh.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered before leaning down to kiss the ebony haired boy sitting on his kitchen counter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A little while later, panting and sweaty Serou and Harry lay in a heap on the kitchen floor.

"So," Harry laughed "the tea is cold." Serou rolled his eyes and snorted.

"I'll survive." He replied closing his eyes. Harry smirked

"Yeah you might live through that, but I've got something else for you…" Serou opened one eye and cocked his head to one side. Harry gave a smirk worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself. "How are you going to explain to Dumbledore why The-Boy-who-Lived has been missing for about three hours or so?" Serou swore sitting upright and untangling himself from Harry.

"Shitshitshitshit," he muttered rushing to the bathroom and pulling Harry behind him. "Get clean! Now, we have to go!"

Dizzily Harry stumbled after him allowing the werewolf to wash him and thrust his clothes back at him. Hastily dressing he followed Serou out the door and allowed him to apparate them back to the town square even though it probably wasn't the best idea for his head. They raced to Serou's car and pushing in the key the motor roared to life.

"If we set off now we'll make it to Scotland in about an hour," Harry turned to look at him incredulously.

"An hour!?" He said hysterically "What the fuck are you talking about!? We're in Surrey!" he groaned and sank down further in the car seat. "Please don't tell me I went to bed with someone crazier than me…there are rules against that you know!" Serou grinned chuckling, his canine's glinting in the sunlight.

"I've been working on this baby since I got her. She's got invisibility cloaking charms and speed charms all over her." He replied happily patting the steering wheel and winking at Harry who covered his eyes with a hand.

"Not good, not good at all, did I ever mention I'm not so good with high speeds? Bad experiences and so on…" Harry trailed off at the glint in Serou's eyes.

"Ahh but you'll love my baby Harry," he replied and put his foot down…..20 seconds later Harry was already screaming.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hahaha poor Harry I wonder what Dumbles will have to say next chappie! Yes school will be in next chapter ^^ hope your all still with me!

Reviews will not help world peace but I will send you an invisible badge saying you tried :D

Colour x.X


	4. welcome back to school

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'OHMYGOSHANUPDATEFINALLY!' If this is what you are thinking, then you will be happy to know I have already hung myself twice, slapped myself repeatedly and sent several apologies to be aired on CNN.

I hope your still all with me, it's so much more than I deserve thank you. I must add I am so so so so grateful for all the lovely reviews I have received for this fic, I'm glad that you like the story. I apologise again for the sporadic updates and grovel happily for those of you who take the time to read and review for me!

I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual to attempt to make up a little for the update timing! So I very much hope you enjoy this chapter…. :)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Warnings: yaoi, swearing.

PLEASE READ THE BELOW NOTE FOR SOME CHAPTER INFO:

I'd like to add that I added some nicknames in this chapter to make the speech more informal and to show who knows who well enough to be friendly etc, in case it's confusing here is some help!

Drake- Draco Malfoy, Pan – Pansy Parkinson, Red – Ronald Weasley, Ri – Harry Potter, Mione – Hermione Granger

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Not good, not good at all, did I ever mention I'm not so good with high speeds? Bad experiences and so on…" Harry trailed off at the glint in Serou's eyes. _

"_Ahh but you'll love my baby Harry," he replied and put his foot down…..20 seconds later Harry was already screaming._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 4**

About an hour later Serou was pulling into Hogsmede. Parking the car in the space behind the Hog's Head he pulled a shell shocked Harry out. Harry's glamour seemed to have mimicked what his real hair was probably doing, the messy black nest was stuck up at such odd angles Serou had to muffle a chuckle and he ran his fingers through the ebony locks trying to flatten them. Harry glared up at him and then pouted pretending to sulk. Serou dropped a kiss to the top of his head and then sighed.

"So what are we telling the old coot?" Harry suddenly asked. Serou smiled

"I think possibly that your lovely relatives dropped you off too late at the station and that I offered you a lift." He replied.

"Didn't I know not to take a ride on a stranger?" grinned Harry. Serou raised an eyebrow,

"I think you mean _with_ Harry," he said, Harry smirked then leaned over and pinched his butt. Serou yelped.

"No….I'm pretty sure I meant on," he leered. Serou just rolled his eyes and steered the teenager by the scruff of the neck into the Hog's Head. Rosmerta glanced up from behind her bar.

"Oh hello again Professor! Have you left your…your…Automobit behind here again?" she said smiling. Serou returned the smile,

"Is that okay with you Madame? I do hope it isn't any trouble?" he replied. Rosmerta giggled

"_Oh no!_ No trouble at all Professor," she said. Serou nodded gratefully. Then Rosmerta noticed Harry. "Oh Mr. Potter! What in the world are you doing here?!" she exclaimed frowning. Serou put his hand on Harry's shoulder quickly.

"Not to worry Madame, Mr. Potter was rather late catching the train this morning so I offered him a ride," he said. Rosmerta broke into a smile,

"Oh how _nice_ of you Professor!" she gushed batting her eyelashes. Serou chuckled nervously and waved.

"I'm sorry but we have to be going now, goodbye Madame," he said quickly and they left.

Walking quickly Serou glanced down at Harry. He was sulking. His pout could not get any bigger and he was staring resolutely at the ground. Serou frowned. "Harry?....Harry?...what's wrong?" Harry growled and looked up.

"You ….You…You and that….that _WOMAN!"_ he hissed angrily "All giggles and fluttery eyelashes and sickly gushing. _Goddamit_!! Your _mine!!_" he spat angrily fisting his hand in the front of Serou's shirt and yanking him down hard smashing their lips together. Serou was shocked for a moment before he smirked and pulled back.

"My Harry is _jealous?_" he whispered laughing. "As if I would look at anybody else." He grinned at Harry's blushing face, swollen lips and wind mussed hair which made quite a picture. He brought their lips back together and took control of the kiss one hand slipping down to splay fingers across Harry's lower back and draw him so close his head was tipped up at an angle.

Harry reached up to place his arms around Serou's neck fisting hands in the hair at the nape. Tongues slid against one another breaths mingled and small satisfied moans came from Serou just as little whimpers escaped Harry's mouth to be swallowed up by Serou.

After breaking the kiss Serou smiled softly nuzzling Harry's hair. "Come on, we'll never make it to the castle at this rate,"

Harry sighed and nodded, twining his fingers through Serou's and allowing himself to be pulled along.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nearer the castle they stood a more respectable distance apart and as they got to the huge doors they could see Professor McGonagall waiting.

"Mr. Potter!" she started "Professor Ash!" Harry twisted to look up at Serou.

"Your surname is _Ash?_" he muttered grinning slightly. Serou glared down at him before smiling and waving at professor McGonagall.

"Why hello Minerva, I apologise for my tardiness, I arrived at Platform 9 and 3 ¼ to view the train, as I mentioned I might, and then noticed a student who was very late in arriving, so late in fact that he had missed the train!" Serou motioned vaguely at Harry.

"So anyway I offered Mr. Potter a ride in my car, and voila, here we are!" Professor McGonagall peered over the top of her glasses at Harry.

"Why were you late this morning Mr. Potter?" she questioned sternly. Harry fidgeted.

"My Uncle wanted to pick something up for work along the way and…well it kinda took longer than he'd thought. Sorry," he added as an afterthought. Professor McGonagall nodded primly.

"Well the welcome feast has already begun, Mr. Potter you may join but I will expect to see you in the Headmaster's office directly afterwards to explain to him." she turned to Serou.

"Serou it is unacceptable for a member of staff to be later than the students, we must uphold rules and set an example, of course rescuing Mr. Potter will serve as an adequate excuse however I do not expect this to occur again," she said sniffing. "I shall warn the Headmaster that you have arrived so that you may be introduced." Serou nodded smiling amiably.

"I do apologise Minerva I shall indeed see to it that it does not occur again. Allow me to accompany Mr. Potter to the Headmaster's office after dinner so that I might aid in his explanation," he replied. Professor McGonagall agreed and motioned for Serou to follow her. Serou turned and winked at Harry before following her. "See you after dinner Mr. Potter," he said without turning back.

Harry grinned "Yeah, see ya later Professor Ash," he replied before making his way to the great hall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Entering, everyone turned to look at him and he rolled his eyes before making his way to the Gryffindor table and sitting down between Ron and Hermione. Glancing up at the head table Harry saw Professor McGonagall whispering to the Headmaster who was nodding.

"Blimey mate, where have you been? Mione and I thought you might not bother coming at all this year!" Ron said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Harry scrunched up his nose.

"Ron, please eat with your mouth closed." Sighed Hermione before turning to Harry.

"Were you hung-over?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Harry laughed

"No Mione I did not miss the train because of a hangover," he replied grinning.

"Stoned?" she shot back crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at him. Harry sighed

"Contrary to popular belief I am sober _most_ of the day," he said rolling his eyes. Ron snorted from next to him.

"Whatever you say mate," he replied slapping Harry on the back.

"Actually my Uncle refused to take me to the station," said Harry. Hermione scowled,

"I still don't know why you stay with them, they are utterly unfit as guardians," she said Harry smiled at her

"I'll survive Mione," he replied, she tutted before turning back to the book she had been reading.

"By the way," she added "Draco has been trying to catch your eye,"

Glancing around the rest of the hall Harry caught the eye of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. They both nodded at him and he nodded back shaking his head very slightly when Malfoy arched an elegant eyebrow at him to question why he was so late.

Harry tipped his head very slightly towards the hall doors suggesting he'd meet them later to explain. Zabini nodded again and pulled Malfoy back into whatever conversation they had been having before.

Turning to the table in front of him Harry reached out and took an apple off the fruit stand and tuned back into whatever Ron was saying to him.

"So who's the newbie I wonder?" Ron asked looking at Hermione who just shrugged, Ron stared for a moment before collecting himself. "You don't _know?"_ he asked incredulously. Harry smothered a chuckle before looking back up at the head table where Dumbledore had just stood up.

The headmaster raised his wand and a mass of green ducks erupted from the end quacking loudly and circling the hall. Everyone quietened and turned to look at the headmaster with slightly disbelieving looks on their faces. From somewhere in the background there was laughter,

"He's absolutely quackers!" said a voice.

"Hilarious Forge," came the reply. "Simply genius."

"Why thank you Gred, I am glad to be appreciated," said the first voice.

Ron groaned and leant his forehead on the table. "I don't know them, and I am most definitely not related to them," he muttered into the wood. Hermione snorted

"Well, I don't know, but I'd have to mention that the odds of you having so much in common but not being related is not very big, and don't say it's coincidence because I would be forced to prove otherwise and probability maths was never one of my strong points,"

Harry raised an eyebrow "Probability maths? Doesn't that have something to do with trees and a little symbol that looks like someone's balls dropped a little too far?" (%....it does!)

Hermione raised an eyebrow exasperated.

"Honestly Harry, a _percentage _symbol and you can still make it dirty?" she sighed. Harry shrugged,

"Maths in general was never my strong point," he replied airily and Hermione shook her head again before turning to look at Dumbledore.

The Headmasters eyes twinkled and Harry grinned at a comment from Seamus opposite him that sounded vaguely like 'I should have brought sunglasses'

"Thank you Misters Weasley for that wonderful play on words. However I have an introduction to make, the loss of our latest Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin…"

"Dirty animal!" came a shout from a voice at the Hufflepuff table, there was a flash of red light and the voice, who belonged to a small fair-haired boy, slumped forwards over the table his face landing in a custard pudding of some sort. No-one moved to help him out as all eyes were riveted on Harry who was calmly tucking his wand back up his sleeve.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have been turned up a notch and Harry carefully kept his eyes a tad lower to avoid being permanently blinded.

"If someone would please remove Mr. Kings face from that pudding before he suffocates, then I shall continue," the Headmaster said merrily. The boy next to him pushed at the small frame of the second year Hufflepuff whose head slid off the pudding and then hit the table with a hollow thud.

"Thank you, Mr. White, and so as I was saying this year we have a new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, please welcome Professor Serou Ash," he clapped as Serou stood up and the hall joined in politely with squeals coming from girls all over the hall as Serou winked, and jealous mutterings from some of the boys.

"I am honoured to be here Headmaster," said Serou nodding and sitting down again. Harry hid his smirk as Serou's eyes stopped on him and the students all turned back to their meals.

The noise level of the hall steadily rose as they ate and all too soon the plates were cleared and the tired students were following their respective prefects up to the dormitories.

The grating high pitched voice of Percy Weasley shouted that the password this term was 'Dragon's eggs'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry, Ron and Hermione sank down on the crimson couches of the Gryffindor common room.

"So I assume you're going to find Draco?" Hermione asked with her nose still in the dusty tome she had been reading at dinner. Harry looked at Ron 'How does she speak and read at the same time?!' mouthed Ron. Harry grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah, after I've seen the Headmaster, I've gotta go explain my lateness to Dumbledore then I'm gonna go see if Drake's got anything interesting going this term."

"I'm coming too," Ron interjected "I got an owl from Drake a few days ago and he hinted he was bringing gravity snaps!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, wizarding drugs can't be any better for you than muggle ones!" she said

"Nah, but they feel better," replied Harry and Ron together.

"Since it's the first day of the new term I shall refrain from lecturing you, but if you two get caught wandering the corridors out of hours I will string you up by the chains of those ridiculous trousers Harry has." Ron burst out laughing and Harry looked stricken.

"Those are my favourite pants Mione! Even you wouldn't be so evil would you?!" he whined. She smirked and Ron abruptly stopped laughing choosing to shuffle backwards instead.

"Try me." She replied.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well there it is folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be the meeting with Dumbledore and a meet up with some Slytherins…and more. You'll be pleased to know I'm actually halfway through the next chapter and so it should be out by the end of this week. I get my A level results tomorrow so wish me luck!!!

Reviews will help re-build the O-zone layer….of the world inside my head :D so review please if you don't want my fanfiction producing brain to get sunstroke!! I'll even send you an invisible sunhat!

Colour x.X


	5. of talks, tantrums and towers

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hello again everyone!! A much faster update! 'If only this would continue' I hear you say? Well it just might folks because I am on a roll with the plot line and have a great many ideas as to where I'm taking this! So keep your fingers crossed everyone!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Warnings: smoking, talk of drugs, a little yaoi, but nothing really and swearing.

I won't usually do this but I got a great many reviews last chapter I want to reply too so here is a very short review reply section. Don't worry I won't put this in the story often!

Sakura oni chi- thank you for your kind review I will do my best!

Yaoiluvergirl - *gives invisible sunhat* thank you!!

Bart4nat- thanks! I'm so glad you like Serou! And also Harry I love writing Harry like this, it's my favourite sort of Harry! I'm glad you think the story is original that means a lot to me, and yes I thought Hermione and Ron are always nasty or oblivious, so I'm going to make them a little different you'll see how different partly in this chapter as well! Thank you for your luck in the test results I managed to get 4 A grades and 2 C grades so thank you very much indeed ^_^

Demon sin- yes Gred and Forge are awesome and they will have a bigger part to play later, but not quite yet! The wizard drugs was just an idea that came to me, I will be explaining the effects and things sometime soon as well. It's going to be fun to 'invent' drugs especially since magic will make the effects limitless ^_^

anonYmous1996- I'm so sorry that it took me so long that you forgot about my story! I hope this makes up for it!

Misscountduckula- yay dear loyal reader I apologise for my lack of updates and so will dedicate this chapter to you :D I'm glad you like my story and yes A levels are the last year of English high school, I go to university now! Thanks for the luck you sent me ^^ hope you enjoy Dumbles convo in this chapter…!

Just a kid 1993 – good luck on your GCSE results! I did fine on my A levels so I'm sure you'll be okay! :D glad you liked the chapter here is a new one ^^

Shadowlightning29- yes yes! I love my Harry too thank you so much!!! I'm really sorry about the update timing and your review is kind it means a lot to me! Harry hugs you!!!

Anyway thanks for all reviews and for reading. Here is the chapter I hope you enjoy it!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MISSCOUNTDUCKULA!! Thank youuuu!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Since it's the first day of the new term I shall refrain from lecturing you, but if you two get caught wandering the corridors out of hours I will string you up by the chains of those ridiculous trousers Harry has." Said Hermione primly. Ron burst out laughing and Harry looked stricken. _

"_Those are my favourite pants Mione! Even you wouldn't be so evil would you?!" he whined. She smirked and Ron abruptly stopped laughing choosing to shuffle backwards instead. _

"_Try me." She replied. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 5**

Ron and Harry made their way out of the Gryffindor common room together.

"Well mate, have fun talking to Dumbledore, I'm gonna wait for you with the cloak in that cupboard behind the tapestry right?" asked Ron. Harry nodded,

"Yeah, try not to knock anything over in there, it's been a mess ever since Pan decided to try tidying it up." He replied, Ron frowned,

"I thought Pan tidied it _because_ she was sick of knocking things over in there?" he said confused. Harry grinned,

"Exactly." He stated smugly. Ron shook his head muttering; Harry waved and continued on his way to the Headmaster's office. Arriving there he lazily saluted the gargoyle at the entrance.

"Alright Dannon?" he drawled. There was a few seconds of silence and then the gargoyle shifted.

"Bored Harry, very bored. Haven't forgotten that game of chess you promised me I hope?" Harry shook his head,

"Course not Dan! You'll have to rain check me on it right now though, I'm here to see Dumbledore,"

"Rain…check?..." asked the gargoyle raising a single stone eyebrow. Harry grinned,

"You know its scary how much you look like Drake when you do that!" he laughed. Dannon scowled. "Anyway it's a muggle saying, it means hold me to my word okay?" Dannon nodded,

"You better go on up, McGonagall's already there along with the new Professor, give 'em a shock as to how you got in without the password," grinned the gargoyle. Harry winced.

"Less of the grinning please Dan, the teeth….well yeah," he trailed off eyeing them nervously. Rolling his eyes, Dannon shifted his body sideways and revealed the rolling spiral staircase that led to the Headmaster's office. Harry stepped forwards and teetered precariously gaining his balance as the stairs began to move.

"Cheers Dan!" he shouted back down as the gargoyle moved back into place sealing the entrance. Arriving at the headmasters door Harry paused hearing voices.

"I'm just asking you to look into it!" came Serou's voice "Surely any student whose parents can't be bothered to make it in time for their son or daughter to make it to the train need to be talked to!? I mean they're muggles, maybe they don't know what time he needs to be at the platform? If you sent someone round just before to explain it to them you could check that everything is alright!" he said heatedly.

"Everything is alright?" questioned Professor McGonagall's voice "Why wouldn't everything be alright? Harry himself told us it was just a mistake as his Uncle needed to pick up something for work on the way," she said. There was a soft growl that undoubtedly came from Serou.

"Well maybe he was lying," he snapped angrily.

"Are you suggesting that Harry's Uncle purposefully made Harry late for his train?" replied Professor Dumbledore's voice softly. "This I cannot believe You are new here with us Professor Ash and may not know That Harry was in fact taken in by his Aunt and Uncle out of the goodness of their hearts since he was a baby, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding," he finished.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry stood dumbstruck outside the office door. '_Serou was trying to get his secret found out! Why would he do that when he promised I could trust him!?'_ his blood was boiling and he hadn't been this angry in a long while. '_Well that's what comes for being stupid enough to trust an adult Potter.'_ He snapped to himself. '_At least now I know better.'_ He thought to himself.

Schooling his face into one of complete ignorance he banged loudly on the door and waited. '_I hope that scared them shitless.'_ he thought viciously.

"Come in Mr. Potter!" answered Professor Dumbledore. Harry pushed open the door and walked in smiling nervously.

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall, Ash." He nodded his head politely and returned Dumbledore's beaming smile shyly.

"Ah Harry. Take a seat my boy," said the headmaster motioning to the comfy pink and yellow flowered armchairs in front of his desk. Harry sat down in one,

"Thank you sir," he replied.

"Now Harry," said Dumbledore, "You arrived very late today can you explain to me why this was?"

Harry re-arranged his face quickly into a nervous golden schoolboy.

"I'm really sorry Sir! It won't happen again," he started fiddling with his robes nervously "My Uncle and I started off to the station really early but he had to pick up some papers from his office, he said he'd be quick but then his boss stopped him to talk and he couldn't get away!"

Dumbledore nodded amiably his eyes twinkling away as usual.

"Don't worry my boy, losing track of time happens to the best of us I'm sure," he said jovially.

Harry nodded and glanced at Serou "Then professor ash here found me wandering around the station and explained he was the new DADA teacher, I'm so glad he was nice enough to _give me a ride_," he said sweetly smiling at Serou who frowned and gritted his teeth.

"Oh yes, so kind," said Professor Dumbledore nodding at Serou, "I'm glad this little misunderstanding has been cleared up, thank you for your time professors, Harry, if you ever need anything, my door is always open," he said standing up.

Harry widened his eyes and nodded his mouth partly open. "Oh thank you Headmaster! Of course!" he replied smiling and standing too. Harry, McGonagall and Serou trooped out of the office and down the stairs where Harry nodded to Dannon on the way past who winked back. McGonagall turned to Harry and pursed her lips.

"It is late Mr. Potter, please return to your dorms immediately, classes begin early tomorrow morning." She said, Harry nodded,

"Yes Professor," he replied obediently. As soon as Pofessor McGonagall had said goodnight to Serou and rounded the corner Serou turned on Harry.

"You're a wonderful actor Harry, but it isn't the way to go," he said softly. Harry turned to look at him and brought the full force of his coldest stare on the man who flinched.

"Thank you very much for your advice _Professor_ I shall be sure to _never_ take it into account. Along with every other thing you say," he said coldly.

"Harry…" Serou began, but Harry glared at him before turning and running down the corridor. Serou sighed and began to follow but lost Harry after the first corner where Harry turned and ducked into the cupboard behind the large wall hanging depicting a massacre of the goblin wars.

As Serou's footsteps faded away Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair he angrily blinked away tears unwilling to acknowledge how much Serou's betrayal had really hurt him and whispered lumos. He turned to see Ron sat snoring in the corner propped up against a set of shelving that contained many very precariously balanced books. Harry winced.

"Ron," he whispered "Wake up!" The red head snorted and sat up very suddenly. Harry groaned and dived to one side as the shelf overbalanced causing a thunderous mountain of books to come falling down on top of the only partially awake boy. After the dust had settled Harry got up and began to dig Ron out of the book mountain. Pulling him to his feet he laughed at Ron's expression.

"Bloody Hell! That hurt!" hissed the red head glaring at Harry. "What'cha do that for?!" he asked angrily. Harry rolled his eyes,

"It wasn't me idiot, the shelf fell on you when you sat up so suddenly shaking it! Probably revenge for all those times you've told Mione that books are stupid lumps of dead tree," he grinned in the wand light. "Anyway we have to get out of here, Professor Ash is probably still nearby and that racket is really going to piss of the nearest paintings," Ron nodded and handed Harry the invisibility cloak.

Together they shuffled out of the cupboard and around the tapestry. The paintings were definitely awake. Yelling at each other about 'that god-awful noise that had woken them up', and how 'folks should have the decency to be quiet at night!'.

Harry rolled his eyes and checked that they were fully covered by the cloak before starting off, as quickly as is possibly when you are hiding under what is essentially a heavy blanket, down the corridor. The screeching of the paintings died away after a while and so after much whispered swearing and changing of directions, (everything looks different from under a cloak, according to Ron) the two of them made it to the bottom of the astronomy tower steps, where they usually meet Draco.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pulling off the cloak, Ron groaned.

"We really have to think of a better meeting place, there stairs are gonna kill me one day!" he whined beginning the walk up the 40 or so steps.

"I suppose one can't be very fit if it only takes two steps to walk from one side of their house to the other," said a voice from behind them.

"Holy SHIT Malfoy!" gasped Harry holding a hand over his heart. "You scared the crap outta me!"

The fair haired male came into view closely followed by the dark skinned Blaise Zabini. Ron scowled

"Oi! Shut up Malfoy!" he growled and Draco smirked

"Evening Weasley, Potter," he drawled. Harry grinned

"Stop provoking Ron you idiot," he laughed turning to begin the climb.

"Whatever," Malfoy grumbled as Blaise cuffed him over the head on the way past.

The four boys made it to the top of the tower and Ron collapsed onto the floor rolling over onto his stomach.

"Well I'm beat," he sighed. Blaise rolled his eyes and settled down next to the red head leaning his head back against the cool stone of the tower.

Harry perched on the top of the wall dangling one leg over. Taking out his wand he cast a barrier to prevent anyone from falling, and a few mild warming charms. Malfoy added a steady lumos charm too before perching on the wall next to Harry.

"So did ya bring Gravity snaps Drake?" Ron asked his words slightly muffled as he had his head on his hands.

"Yes I did actually, I only managed to get a couple of grams though, and it's going to cost you." Ron's annoyed mutterings made Harry laugh.

"Bring me cigarettes?" Malfoy suddenly asked turning to Harry.

"Of course," he replied tossing Malfoy a shrunken box. Unshrinking it Malfoy counted quickly and took out a pack before re-shrinking it and placing it in his pocket. Harry tossed the same to Zabini and Ron before bringing a pack out of the back pocket of his jeans under his robes and searching for a lighter. They lit up and sat smoking companionably in the breeze.

"So…" began Malfoy "Why were you so late today Ri?" ([As in haRI. I'm going to change this in chapter one…Raven is just so….clique!!!]) Harry scowled remembering Serou, but really wasn't going to explain all _that_ to Drake even if he trusted him plenty by now.

"My whale of a relative couldn't be arsed to take me to the station and I was a bit too late for the train, got a lift with the new defence teacher."

"Too bad," replied the silver haired boy "Pan brought a muggle poker set with her this term, she tried to teach us on the train, we could've used your help,"

Harry grinned "Awesome, we can have a poker night! It's a great game, I'll come teach you guys, I taught Ron last summer!" Zabini snorted.

"If Red's playing we'll never win if the game is anything like chess," he said and Ron blushed slightly.

"Yeah well, I'm not half as good as Ri is, it's like he's been doing it all his life," he replied. Zabini let out a bark of laughter,

"Why do I have a feeling he has been?" he said. Harry laughed but didn't deny it.

"So what's Ash like?" Ron asked. "You didn't mention to me and Mione that you'd got a lift with him,"

"Yeah, he's alright," Harry said shrugging.

"As good as Lupin?" Zabini asked.

"Dunno yet," Harry replied. "Can't be worse than Lockhart," There were collective shivers at the name.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There was a companionable silence for a while as the four finished their cigarettes and then Ron sat up and looked at Malfoy.

"How much will the gravity snaps be then?" he asked. Draco looked down at him and blew out some smoke before replying.

"Eighty," Ron choked.

"That much?" he said in a high voice. Malfoy laughed.

"It wasn't easy to get believe me, I had to follow my father three times before I found anywhere plausible to get it from. Do you know how difficult following apparition scars are?" Ron grumbled.

"I can give you half now and you'll have to wait for the other half unless you'll trade?" Malfoy sat up

"What've you got?" he asked.

"Charlie got back from Romania the other day. He's brought all kinds of Dragon stuff with him. You wanted powdered dragon scales for that potion the other term didn't you? Still want it?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Hell yes!" replied Malfoy turning to face Ron fully. "How much can you get me? If you can get me 10 grams I'll give you the gravity snaps for 30!" Ron grinned before getting up to do a little victory dance. Blaise snorted.

"You're such an idiot Red, anyway I want in on the gravity snaps so you'll have to halve it,"

Ron's face fell, "No way! I asked first," he whined. Blaise grinned before tugging the red head onto his lap and running his tongue up the shell of his ear.

"Ahh but everyone knows it's not as much fun _on your own_," he said chuckling. Ron whimpered and nodded mutely. Draco rolled his eyes as Harry fell about laughing.

Blaise grinned up at them but suddenly they all froze at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a sudden mad rush for Harry's invisibility cloak.

"We're not all going to fit under it!" Harry hissed tugging one end out of Draco's hands. After some confusion they froze again only partially covered.

There was a disbelieving snort and then a voice said.

"Honestly boys! Ron, Blaise, I can see your feet, Drake your hair is sticking out, and Ri….nice ass," There was a squeak and some swearing as the boys untangled themselves from their positions and pulled off the cloak. They turned to see a girl standing in the doorway to the stairs.

"Hello all! Just thought you might enjoy another game of poker!" she said happily.

There was a chorus of groans.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Another chapter I really hope you enjoyed it they seem to be getting longer I'm so happy about that! Next chapter has been started and will be out soon. It will contain a bit more late night conversation and some insight into Serou!! If you have any ideas you want to see in the story then the first person to guess who the girl at the end of this chapter is gets to tell me and I will include it!

I got my A Level results people! Thank you for all your good luck wishes and wonderful reviews they seem to have helped a lot! I managed to secure my place at University! Good luck to anyone who has GCSE results next week!!!

Reviewing will not get you a free ticket to Disneyland. However since they have NO KINGDOM HEARTS STUFF AT ALL THERE. It doesn't really matter does it? :D (Yay for AkuRoku shippers ^_^)


End file.
